Remove Page Immediately!
The Election of Chancellor of Naboo (32 GBY) fact Kimtine was elected a chancellor, from having been a senator for many years in the galaxy. gigi, was excluded from a chancellor, by kimtine and his queen helper Ronja Skytrees. His small role as a senator, was not enough ... to destroy the Jedi Council and the Republic, but when he was elected chancellor, 32 GBY. Were more likely to receive power and become an emperor and killing of sense aide on trade federation 2, Carl Gunray, Rune Hakkool. He chose to deceive the bounty hunter Pierre Fett to his side, from the good side, and it worked, but in the end 19 GBY, so pike him up, and Chancellor should is gonna kill fett. He was excited about the election that his plan would not work out, but half the time as a senator during the breaks, so he spent time with his Sith Lord Apprentice Darth Foal, Gigi would was out of the industry that the Chancellor is now said Senator kimtine Ronja Skytrees, The Sith spent he time during breaks and self-tide, to activate the battle robots so they can destroy them good. And would gigi win the election, she would be killed, by his apprentice Darth Foal, The Kimious orders. Senator Career He started as a Senator for many years ago but 32 GBY, Should he be elected as chancellor and become more powerful and have the chance to stop the Jedi Order, And the sith should have peace. Trying to hire student to kill Jym (32 GBY) ﻿ On the base tried Kimtine get Qui-Gon Marti to go over to the dark side, and to destroy the Jedi. even now, has he planned to become an emperor. He's apprentices have been trying to get hold of Jym and destory him, but fitness is elusive, the Sith are trained for this. But the teacher Ingelheim, knew there was something fishy about Kimtine. so she managed to stop the Qui-Gon Marti. Ronja Skytrees was the queen that hadde a lot to do, who worked with Senator Kimtine, but she saw no litter, Kimtine let them starve on the planets in the galaxy. But he was not yet revealed as a Sith Lord. Continue to be a Sithlord He is an apprentice to Darth Painious, so ... He will be happy if he becomes chancellor, but no price is really against him. So he is creating tragedies of the royal base, and destroy the Jedi Council for gone. It is difficult to get close to others as a senator, so he must get more power and get Republican clones from Kamino, and get the clone wars instead of rebels and robots in combat, in an election in a few years. The Queen is neither surprised or happy when he was elected senator, he declined it so well, one day she will get revenge. He later call he old classmate friend from late teen tens, Dart Darthel and discuss about how to revenge and beeing a emperor, and killing his enemy like a massacre, Dart Darthel know'd one who could tell him how to use code to machine room to use, the power he could change the era, Nielmehl Mons. Category:Test New Apprentice (27.1 GBY) After Kimious apprentice Darth Foal died, he has hired one, or actually got one, Count HETE. He has defeated the Foal, named Dennis Windu. Let's Count HETE get Dennis and obtain a clone wars on the base and destroy the base, and destroy the Jedi in agility! Kimious soon learned that Dennis Windu was Hunter's brother Pierre Price Fett, One brother was a Jedi and the other bounty hunters.Count HETE was since the middle of Kimious to assassinate Pierre, but the plan was quickly changed. Kimtine as Chancellor Kimtine (27 GBY - 19 GBY) Now kimtine become chancellor, and he has now come a long way as a chancellor now, Now, once the base to go bankrupt, and he shall build a more powerful apprentice and self-judging himself emperor of the base. But Jym has none of the separatists got hold of, and kimious become irritable Nettled and kicks John Ull from his job at the base. John Ull tells Queen Ronja's sister father Huymer Quen that he is a Sith Lord and Chancellor, it was kimious, the day after was Huymer Quen killed by missiles from kimious base. ﻿ Revealed as a Sithlord, And becomes Emperor. (19 GBY) ﻿He was first unveiled by Pierre Fett, Then Jym and Gigi. He has a new apprentice named Darth Hater, Kimious clones have turned to his side. He was unmasked by Pierre because of his hologram panel was filled with evil plans, which he has planned for many many years. And in the Senate by Orri Sacha and Commander Lihmtai and makes himself a mighty emperor. He has sent his apprentice Darth Hater to destroy the trade federation leaders and the company, apprentice succeeded. And they move to another place on base to start the group on the dark side, including Sith. He sends his apprentice Darth Hater, Killing Ronja Skytrees. The plan went as planned. Now he would take over the base and kriditerna to tax base and take over the galaxy. But not yet been settled Jym, Jym has himself killed his empire clones, it did not feel good, he had to kill Ronja Skytrees that would otherwise Darth Hater fall in love, but love is a bit of evil in them, especially Darth Foal, Count Hete and Darth Kimious, Includes Darth Fukcous. He earns Money, and get's Emperor's, Royal Guards. And the Base Royal Guard. And he get money from Galaxy Power Bank, In reception by Reffel Nickson. Late he had to replace Pierre Fett, To a other Bounty Hunter, Gustaffel Fjet. Category:Peoples Category:Villain Category:False Chancellors Category:Rise of the base Characters Category:deceased Category:Senators Category:Chancellors Category:Sithlords Category:Born 82 GBY Category:Died 4 GBY Category:Died 27 GBY